noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Noragami Episode 04
Where Happiness Lies (しあわせの在処, Shiawase no Arika) is the fourth episode of the Noragami anime adaptation. It first aired January 26, 2014. Summary Yato has a dream about being a rich and famous god, but Yukine ends up kicking him down the stairs in the middle of the night for being too noisy. In the morning, Hiyori brings them both lunchboxes in an effort to get Yato to finally listen to her request. However, instead of listening to her, Yato shows off several items that are supposed to make his dreams of being a famous god come true. The items are obviously scams, and this leads to Hiyori getting angry at Yato and telling him to pull himself together for Yukine's sake. Yato then decides to take Hiyori and Yukine to meet Kofuku, whom he introduces as his girlfriend. Yato then attempts to scam Kofuku, much to Hiyori and Yukine's chagrin, but is kicked into a wall by Kofuku's extremely protective shinki, Daikoku. The three are then invited in, but Yato is sent flying again after telling the others that Daikoku likes to stare at children. Over tea, Kofuku reveals to Hiyori and Yukine that she heard about Yato through some bad rumors, and calls him a "scary god". Suddenly, Yato appears and informs Yukine that they have a job, and drags him off with Hiyori following closely behind. It turns out that the call made to Yato was a mistake; it was actually a wrong number dialed by a young man standing atop a tall building, who wanted to call his parents before committing suicide. Unfortunately, Yato appears directly above the young man and lands on him, knocking him off the building. As the four of them begin the long fall down the side of the building, the young man, whose name is Yusuke Urasawa, decides to tell them his story. Yusuke explains that he met a girl from an overprotective and overbearing family a while back, and the two of them began dating. However, as he took her out on more and more dates and bought her more and more gifts, he began to fall into debt and eventually became broke. Since he could no longer support her, he decided to end his life. After listening to his story, Yato asks him for a picture of the girl. Yusuke produces a photo of Kofuku, much to Hiyori and Yukine's surprise. Yato then explains that Kofuku is actually Binbou-gami, the god of poverty, who brings misfortune wherever she goes and that Ebisu is merely a professional nickname. Yato offers to sever Yusuke's ties to Kofuku, but he refuses and claims that he would rather die than forget her. Yato punches Yusuke, grabs him by the collar, and tells him that anyone who chooses to kill themselves isn't cut out for love. He then uses Yukine to sever Yusuke's ties, and Yusuke lands gently on the pavement with Kofuku's number deleted from his phone. The three return to Kofuku's home, where Daikoku chastises Kofuku for going out without telling him. Daikoku then state that cutting bonds is no easy thing, especially for a first timer, causing Yukine to become embarassed and Daikoku then compliments Yato on his Shinki, he then pays Yato for his troubles. Yato and Yukine leave, but Hiyori stays behind to ask about Kofuku's earlier comment regarding Yato being a "scary god". Kofuku explains that Yato once killed a shinki and has also killed humans in the past as well, whilst making a scary expression, and then Daikoku explains that the lesser-known gods had to grant kinds the wishes they received in order to continue existing, no matter who they were from. Shaken, Hiyori catches up to Yato and Yukine and asks Yato why he brought her to see Kofuku. Yato then informs her that if anything ever happens to him, she should go straight to Kofuku and Daikoku, to which Hiyori agrees. As Yukine is sitting at the lakes edge, he is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Nora, a stray shinki, who reveals that she is Yato's shinki as well, and that she'll always be waiting for him to call her name. Characters Character Debuts Characters in Order or Appearance Adaptation Notes. *In the manga, Yukine is present when Kofuku tells Hiyori about Yato's bloody past, whilst in the anime, Yukine had already left. *Kofuku, Daikoku and Nora weren't supposed to appear until later in the series, after Yukine learns about the Boundary Line. *This episode is loosely based on a chapter of the original manga, but mainly based on the chapter 1 of the spin-off manga Noragami Shuuishuu by the same author which focuses on the daily lives of Yato and friends. Navigation